Cleaning teeth presents many challenges. The food fibers and particles get stuck between teeth. The food enzymes and saliva in the mouth react to create a residue film that attaches to the teeth surface and hardens to become plaque. Naturally occurring color in the food create a stain on the teeth that is hard to remove. Bacteria acquire a hold on the food residue and causes cavities. Finely processed foods acquire glue like property and stick to the teeth. Food and snacks are consumed through out the day, while the teeth are usually cleaned only once or twice in a day. To overcome these challenges, there have been developed many ways to clean teeth. These are briefly summarized here.
A toothbrush may be used with or without toothpaste to clean the teeth. There have been many improvements in the toothbrush design. One such improvement has been, in using different color bristles in different parts of the brush. These colors, in some brands, are used to indicate the life of the bristles and in some other brands highlight different parts of the brush. Other improvements have been in using a mix of different heights or lengths of the bristles. Some times the bristles are at different angle orientation to each other and the base of the brush. These improvements in toothbrushes have been to improve the ability of the bristles to reach different part of the teeth surfaces and thus provide more effectively cleaning.
Other supplementary tooth cleaning means have been use of dental floss and toothpicks to reach spaces between teeth. There have also been tiny pointed brushes to reach and clean between teeth. There has also been development of tooth whitening means such as use of teeth whitening strips. Dental hygienist in Dentists' offices also uses ultrasonic cleaning tools to remove plaque. They polish teeth with a mechanized rubber surface that is rotated on the tooth surface with an abrasive compound to remove stains.
Other recent improvements in toothbrushes have been to add an automatic rotary or sliding mechanism to the toothbrush head. In addition, as an aid to teeth cleaning, there has been plaque softening and removing agent, which is used as supplement to using toothbrushes. There have also been anti-bacterial mouth-washing liquids that are used for killing germs and freshening the breath.
In spite of all these advances in teeth cleaning and use of toothbrushes, there is still a need for better teeth cleaning apparatus. Therefore, it is an objective of this invention to provide better teeth cleaning apparatus.